Why can't I stop thinking about you?
by marandamam
Summary: After her 18th birthday, everything went down hill for Sakura;death of a loved one, despair, and loneliness. A strange group shows up, a decision is made, then a new life, a new school, and her father. Read and review!
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto.

I own this story.

Please Enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue **

Sasuke...even in the end, you are all I think of now. I hate you for that. But I love you for that too.

I wish I could just close my eyes and wake up from this nightmare. To be able to move, but my body is so weak. The air is so heavy, I can barely breath, my vision is blurred from all the smoke. It feels as if I would roast alive from all the heat, or die...

He was the reason I risked my life everyday.

To keep the truth hidden from him. So that he will live another day. To give him a chance of a normal life unlike me, it's to late for me. I made my decisions and now have to live with them. Never being able to get close to anyone. Especial him. I tried to get him to hate me, to despise me, but that only seemed to draw him closer.

Oh, how I wish I could turn back time, to stop what was about to happen. To be able to go back, to where we would have never met. To were we never talked, to were I never saw his smile- got lost in his eyes- to when I never felt his lips against mine. To the time when life was easier and not so...deadly.

Before the time I killed the man who murdered my mom, made a deal with the wrong people. Before my 18 birthday when I feel in love with him. The day every thing went wrong.

* * *

_Hello everyone! This is my first story so far! _

_So please review and tell me if this is a good lead! _

_All opinions will be greatly appreciated! _

_THANK YOU! _

_Special thanks to my mom, for such great advice and pointers.*SMILE*  
_


	2. Celebration:18th Birthday!

Hey everyone! Please Enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

I do not own Naruto!

I just love the characters!

* * *

**Birthday **

"Sakura...Sakura...wake up sweetie!"

I opened my eyes to my mom holding a present wrapped in pink tissue paper. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEET HEART!" My mom rushed the curtains back, which caused the room to light up with intense sun shine."It's Friday!" She sang. "Awww, mom why did you have to do that!" I pulled the blanket over my head. "Uh, no no no, you need to wake up, Right now! I decided to drive you to school before work and I don't want to be late!" I shoved the blanket off, rubbed the sleep from my eyes, then got up and went straight to the mirror.I had a bad case of bed hair and morning breath.

I turned to her direction. "Mom, you really don't have to drive me to school. I can just take the bus." I yawned.

"No way today is your eighteenth birthday! I'm going to spend as much time as I can with you. You only turn eighteen once so embrace it! Gosh, I remember when I was eighteen that..." I zoned her out, trying to find my brush to get rid of this bed hair. Only nodding every now and then to keep her from noticing my lack of attention. Then I threw my brush on my bed and noticed the present she got me, still in her hands. "...ha, ha that was some day." Then she smiled and ran to me and gave me a hug. "I can't believe my baby is eighteen! You grew up to fast. Where did my little girl go." My mom started to sob. "Mom, it's OK, I'm still your little girl." My mom pushed me back to get a good look at me and put her hands on my shoulders. She sniffed, "Yeah I know, it's just too hard to believe you are an adult now!" Tears were starting to run down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away.

"So," My mom put her hands back to her side. "...why don't you open your present now." she grabbed the present off the bed and handed it to me. I just looked at it. "Well, open it!" I tore open the pink tissue paper to find a black strapless dress. "Wow mom, it beautiful! Where did you get this? It looks expensive!" My eyes were wide open.

"Naw don't worry about any of that. It's for me to know, and you never to find out!" She smiled and winked at me. I just sighed. "Oh!" I jumped from my mom's sudden response. "There is one more thing I got for you! Wait right here." She ran out of the room and returned minutes later with a shoe box and earrings. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to wrap these, but I hope you like them." She placed them in my hands.

The earrings looked beautiful! They were dangling sterling silver earrings, with a tower design. "Wow." I breathed. My mom smiled, "If you like those, wait until you see the shoes." She giggled. I placed the earrings on my bed. Then I opened the shoe box, they were the most delicate looking heels I have ever seen. They were silver Michelle stiletto heels! I was silently screaming for joy! My mom must have knew what I was thinking, by the look on my face. "Well I guess you love them!" She sang.

I put the box of shoes on my bed, then jump to my mom and gave her a big hug. "Thank you so much mom! I do love them!" "I sure hope you would, and I was right." I stopped hugging her and went to my bed to admire my shoes. "Well you better get changed. I will start your breakfast, how does bacon and eggs sound?" "That sounds great!" My mom walked to the door and smiled, "Wow, you grew up so fast." Then she left my room and closed the door behind her.

I stripped my pj's off and slipped into my new dress and heels, I ran straight to the mirror. "Ooh Sakura, check yourself out! You look real good. You defiantly look eighteen, maybe older." I said to myself. After looking at myself for a couple more times, I put on my earrings. Then took one last look in the mirror before I left. Satisfied with the way I looked, I grabbed my bag and rushed out my room, closing the door behind me.

I then walked down the stairs right into the kitchen. My mom was placing the bacon and eggs on the table. Then looked up and smiled, "Look at you! You look beautiful!" I sat down at the table. "Thank you." "But I think you should bring a jacket just in case you get cold." I can tell my mom was having second thoughts of getting me this dress. "Yeah OK, I'll bring one." I chuckled.

My mom put another plate done with pancakes and syrup. "I had a little extra time to make these, so eat up birthday girl!"I looked at all the food and my mouth started to water. "Alright, well OK, finish your breakfast and let me know when your ready to go." She kissed me on my forehead and ran up the stairs to get ready for work.

I finished my breakfast in ten minutes and placed my dishes in the sink, chugged down my orange juice, and ran up stairs to get my mom. I knocked on her door and waited for an answer. Then I opened the door, "Mom..." She was dressed in her job uniform and her back was facing me. "Mom are you ready to go?" She turned quickly around. "Oh,Sakura! You scared me! Are you ready to go?"

I gave my mom a weird look. She was hiding something behind her back. "Yeah, um...are you hiding something?" I said with a confused look on my face. "No, of course not, why don't you wait down stairs I have to get my phone, I mean purse!" I just turned around and waited down stairs. Silently screaming to myself, 'She got me a new cell phone!'

About five minutes passed then we hopped into the car and drove to school. It was silent half the way there except for the radio. "Well Sakura," My mom broke the silence. "I hope you have a wonderful day at school today." She smiled. "I will have to work late tonight and won't be able to pick you up." I looked at here. "Really? That's some bad timing." She chuckled, "Tell me about it. I will make it up to you tomorrow! Lets go watch that vampire movie you wanted to see, and after that we can go to your favorite restaurant, what do you say?" I sighed. "Sounds great."

We arrived at my school in which seemed like hours, but it was only minutes. The car stopped in front of the school, I opened the car door. "Sakura wait!" I turned to face her, she held out a white box wrapped with a bow. "This one I know you are going to like." She smiled. I grabbed the box and opened it, to see a black sleek cell phone. "Oh my gosh, mom thank you!" I gave here a hug then pulled away. "You have unlimited now, so give your number to who ever you want, just, no teachers." She pointed a finger at me.

"Mom come on, I won't do that." She grinned. "Oh, I hear how you and Ino talk on the phone about your teacher Kakashi." I blushed. "Hey, every girl in this school thinks he is cool, of course we talk about him." My mom gave me a stern look. "OK, well you have a very happy birthday and," She reached in to her pocket and pulled out two hundred dollar bills. "lunch is on me, invite your friend's." I took the money and held it to my face. "Mom, where do you think we are going? To a fancy restaurant or something?" I put the money in my pocket. "Well go somewhere nice or, just pig out on junk food. I want you to have a great birthday since I won't be there to enjoy it with you."

"We only have 30 minutes to eat lunch-" "Don't worry I will arrange something for you and your friends. Just go now before I'm late for work!" I hopped out of the car and blew her a kiss. She returned it back, then I closed the door and waved. "I love you!" She shouted out the window. I looked around to make sure no one herd that then said "I love you too." Then I turned around and walked towards the school, hearing my mom drive away in the distance.

* * *

Walking threw the hallways wasn't bad at all! I got loads of money from my friends, and lots of compliments. I was on my way to my first period class, when I heard my name being screamed from across the school. "SAKURA, WAIT UP!" I didn't have to think twice on who's voice that was, Naruto. So I just stood there waiting for him to come to me. "Sakura! Happy...Birthday." Naruto was whizzing. "Naruto are you alright? You look like you are about to pass out!" Naruto bent down towards his knees. "No, I'm alright...just give me a minute...WOO!" He straighten up. " Wow Sakura, you look SEXY!" I blushed and turned my head away, "Thank you Naruto."

I heard foot steps coming from behind Naruto and looking to see who it was. It was Hinata, exhausted looking as ever. He turned around. "Naruto, I...finally...caught...up...to you." He turned around and embraced Hinata with a hug, "Oh, sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to bolt off like that." He let here go and kissed her on her forehead, Hinata went as red as a tomato. "Naruto! When have you and Hinata been going out?" I said with excitement. Naruto gave me a big grin. "Sense yesterday." He looked at Hinata and her face was back to normal.

Until he held her hand than she got bright pink. "Awww." I sighed. "You two make such a cute couple!" He let go of Hinata's hand and gave her a side hug, "I know right!" Then he started inching towards her lips. Hinata turned towards him and turned bright red, then fainted. "Oh Hinata, not again!" He smiled. Then he picked her up bridal style. "Is she going to be alright?" I asked with a worried look. "Yeah, she'll be alright. She always does this when I try to kiss her." He just looked at the girl in his arms and just smiled. "Well, I better take her to the nurse, again." He laughed. Then he told me "Happy Birthday" and walked towards the nurses office.

In my first period class they threw a surprise birthday party for me. We had soda, cookies, chips, buffalo wings, pizza, brownies (Ino made these), and a birthday cake. They all sung Happy Birthday to me, and each and every one of them, took there turn giving me my "spankings". They all were laughing the whole time, but I'm sure the boys enjoyed it the most. You know boys, they take things in different ways. But yeah, after all of the fun and music and dance contests, not to mention a load of pictures, the rest of the day went by like a blur.

I went out to eat for lunch with all my friends, my mom some how found a way to let us skip 4th period and leave early. I don't know how she does it, but she has here ways. My friends ended up driving me to this Mexican restaurant. Where they sang happy birthday to me again, in front of everyone, and made me stand on a chair! It was so embarrassing! But so fun. Everyone was having a great time, including me. We took dozens of pictures and then had a group photo. I gave my new cell phone number to everyone, then we thanked the restaurant owner for reserving this for me, and left. In the end, I didn't have to pay for anything! All my friends pitched in and payed for it all. What good friends I have. I wouldn't trade them for the world.

We arrived at school five minutes before the bell rang. So we went into the school and headed to our 5th period class. I was walking with Ino. Talking about the party I'm going to through tonight. "Excuse me!" We turned around to find a young boy, probably a freshman, standing behind us. "Um, yes?" I said. "I wanted to tell you that you look really beautiful." I looked at Ino then looked at the boy. "Thank you." I smiled. He fidgeted a little then turned to what seemed to be a group of guys around his age. They gestured him to go on. He turned back towards me. "Um, I was wondering, if you could be my girlfriend?" He said shyly.

I looked at Ino. "Awww, he is so cute!" She squealed. "But too young." She whispered only loud enough for me to hear. I didn't want this boy to go away with a broken heart if I rejected him, so I said, "How about this instead, I will take you to your prom when you are a senior." His face lit up. "Really? You promise?" "Absolutely." I said. Then I wrote down my number on his binder. "You can call me every year just to remind me. But, don't give my number out, OK?" He was stunned by the numbers on his binder. "OK." I gave him a big hug and made sure his friends saw, then told him goodbye and walked away. I heard his friends congratulating him and whistling at me. I just kept on walking and smiled.

"Sakura are you for real? Your really going to take that kid to his prom?" Ino said with an unsatisfied face. "Yeah why not? I didn't want his friends to laugh at him." I said back. " I don't know, but whatever you say." Ino shrugged. "See you after school." Then we went our separate ways.

* * *

The next two classes were boring. I had test in both of them and no free time. But no worry's, I had 7th period next with my teacher, Kakashi.

Every girl in the school has a crush on him, as I said before, including the teachers. Some people transfer just to get a glimpse of him. But lucky for me I have his class. Cooking class that is. Every Girl in there takes secret pictures of him waring his apron and puts it as there screen saver. But like everyone else, I just love to look at him.

Kakashi walked into the class and shut the door. "Alright class, today we are going to make icing! Now gather around the desk so I can demonstrate for you." Everybody rushed to be at the front, closer to kakashi. "Now that you are all ready to listen, I will start." Kakashi took his jacket off and was wearing a muscle shirt under it. He looked around for his apron but didn't see it, then he called on me. "Sakura, can you go get my apron? It's in the closet." I breathed in then nodded.

I rushed to the closet and grabbed the apron. I gave it to him with both hands, he smiled at me. He took the apron. "Thank you Sakura!" Then he looked me up and down. "Why are you dressed up today?" I didn't thank he would notice, but I'm sure glad he did. "Uh, today is my _18th_ birthday." I stressed out the 18th part. "Well, you look very beautiful today, Happy birthday!" He said. I blushed with pleasure. "Thank you." Then he put on his apron and began the lesson.

All the girls were distracted by his muscles tightening when he mixed the ingredients together. Then when he squeezed the icing out of the bag his chest flexed. Everyone sighed. "If I were to die right now, I would be just fine." One girl said. "Yeah, you and me both." I agreed. Then the rest of the girls started to shack there heads in agreement.

"And that's how you make icing. Any questions?" Of course all the girls had questions, but they waited until they had to be in partners for that. More "alone" time. "Kakashi started to count all the students in the room. "Hmmm, it seems that we have a odd number today. One of you are going to have to partner up with me." All of a sudden all the girls were jumping up and down screaming, "Pick me! Pick me!" But Kakashi just held his hands up. "Alright, Alright girls calm down. I think it is only fair if Sakura is my partner for today, she is the birthday girl." He winked at me, and my heart melted.

We began to make the icing when Kakashi said, "What kind of cake do you like to eat?" I looked up at him and thought, 'Anything that is placed on you.' Images started forming in my head. "Sakura?" I snapped out of it. "Oh uh, red velvet." He smiled. "Hey! That's my favorite too!" I'm sure all the girls just made a mental note of that, to bake him a red velvet cake next week. He started to mix the cake ingredients together then threw it in the oven and turned towards me. "I don't know about you, but I like to lick the bowl. Do you want some?" I grabbed the bowl from him and took some off with my finger. The taste of the batter was so good! I can't wait in til the cake was done!

Then some slipped from my finger and landed on my dress. "Oh, dammit!" Kakashi put the bowl down and grabbed a napkin. "Her let me take it off for you." Whoa, the images in my head at that moment were going wild! But then I snapped back into reality. "Oh don't worry about it, I got it." I took the napkin from Kakashi and wiped off the icing.

For the rest of the class he went around tasting everyone's icing. Some were too sweet, and some weren't sweet enough. But by the end of the school day the cake was done. Girls gathered around to watch kakashi ice the cake, and sing me happy birthday. But the bell rung before anyone can taste it. I thanked Kakashi for baking me the cake and cut a piece off for him. He smiled and gave me a big hug. "Thanks for a piece of cake and have a wonderful day. See you next week!" I waved good bye to Kakashi, and went out the classroom.

"Gosh Sakura, it took you long enough!" I swung my head to the left of the door. "Ino! I'm Sorry I kept you waiting!" I pleaded. "It's alright but we need to rush now!" We began to fast walk out of the school. "For what?" I said. "Don't you remember?" I shook my head. Ino sighed.

"We have a party to plan."

* * *

**_OK well I hope you liked this chapter! _**

**_I know it was very long! Sorry! _**

**_I promise you that the chapters will get better! _**

**_Well please review! Thank you! _**


	3. The party begins Who are they?

I do not own Naruto.

I own this story.

Please Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

How lucky I was to have Ino as a friend!

She is like the party queen! She knew where all the deals were to get everything; food, drinks, and the whole shebang! We probably spent about $500 on everything, but hey, I'm sure it would be worth it! Ino bought me a new killer outfit, "For all the hot guys that are going to be there." She winked.

The party started 4 hours after school ended.

The music was blaring and everyone who was cool was dancing at her party.

Sakura and Ino where standing by the pool.

"Wow Sakura! You have a nice house!"A girl said.

"Thank you! So don't break anything! Pass the word."

The girl nodded and went to tell everyone else.

Someone hugged her from behind, "Hey, happy birthday gorgeous!"

Sakura turned around, "Oh hey Naruto!" Sakura gave him a hug. She released form him, "Where's Hinata?"

"She's right her." Naruto guided Hinata to his side, she was hiding behind him.

"Hi...Sakura." Hinata whispered.

"Hi Hinata. Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Hinata didn't say anything. Naruto smiled at Hinata, "She has never been to a party."

"Really? Wow!" Ino blurted.

Hinatas face went red. "Oh Hinata, sweety, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Ino said.

She began to inch behind Naruto. Ino looked at what Hinata was wearing, "That's a really cute skirt you're wearing." Ino complimented.

Naruto looked at Hinata and smiled again then looked at Ino, "That's another reason she is shyer then usual. She's not use to wearing skirts."

"Oh." Ino said. then started to look around. "Hey Sakura, do you know those people?" Ino said pointing across the pool.

Sakura looked were Ino was pointing, "No, I've never seen them before." She said.

"Well they must know you, because they have been glancing over here a lot." Naruto said.

Ino turned around, "You've noticed them?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah, but I didn't want to tell you, I thought it would have freaked you out."

"Maybe their just lost, I never seen them at school before." Sakura said.

"Do you want me to get rid of them?" Naruto glared at the group of guys.

"No, no don't, there kinda hot." Ino said.

"OK, are you alright with that Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it's cool."

Naruto tightened his hand, "Oh I almost forgot," He held up a bag, "Here is your present from me and Hinata." Naruto grinned.

Sakura took the bag and opened it. "Wow Naruto, Hinata, thank you!" It was a white gold watch with diamonds circled around it.

"It must have cost a fortune!" Sakura said.

"Don't worry about that Sakura." Naruto laughed. "Just enjoy it!"

Sakura gave Hinata and Naruto a hug.

"Well if you would excuse us, me and Hinata have to get going." Naruto stated.

"Why?" Ino said.

"Because it so happens to be our one week anniversary, and I promised her I would take her out to eat. I even got reservations." Naruto grinned.

"AWWWWW, Naruto! That is so cute!" Sakura and Ino squealed. Naruto rubbed his head.

"So go, go! I want you two to have a great time!" Sakura shoved them towards the house.

"Alright, if your sure!" Then Naruto grabbed Hinata and ran away with her.

"They are so cute!" Ino said.

Sakura looked back across the pool, the guys were still there.

Ino followed Sakuras gaze, "They're all kinda cute." Ino smiled and waved at them. None of them waved back.

"Hm, not so friendly...I like them! Maybe I should go over there and get my flirt on!" Ino fixed her dress and looked at at Sakura, "How do I look?"

"You look great, but don't go over there." Sakura pleaded.

"Why not?" Ino whined.

"I don't know, something doesn't seem right with them." Sakura turned around to wave to her party guest.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Uh Sakura, you and your "vibes"..." She looked back over the pool. "Hey! Check it out! That looks like a really sexy guy over there!"

Sakura turned to see what she was talking about. "How can you tell? He has a hood over his head." Sakura said.

"You know me Sakura! I can just tell." Ino said grinning.

Sakura examined the boy, he had black hair, wearing a sleeveless hoodie, showing his muscular arms, and baggy jeans with white shoes.

'He does look, kinda hot' Sakura thought.

"Do you here that?" Ino said,

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and listened, "Sirens."She whispered.

"Uh oh! Time to go!" Ino said. Every one started to run into the house and out the front door. But it was to late, and the police were at her front yard.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Everyone stop!" Iruka yelled with his hands in front of him. Everybody froze.

"Can anyone tell me were Sakura is?" He demanded. All there heads started to turn from left to right looking for her.

"Here I am!" Sakura said walking out of the crowd."Is there a problem officer?"

Iruka gave her a pity look, "Sakura, I have some very bad news for you."

"Can this wait till tomorrow? It's my birthday today and-"

He shook his head, "I'm sorry sweetie, it can't wait." He walked up to Sakura and gave her a hug.

"Officer Iruka? What is the matter?" She said stroking his back.

"I'm so sorry Sakura, for telling you this, but..." Her heart started to beat really fast. 'Oh gawd, why do I have such a bad feeling about this?' She thought.

"Sakura, your mom, is dead."

Tears started to fall from her eyes, then her body went numb. All that echoed in her mind was-

_"...your mom, is dead_._..your mom, is dead...your mom, is dead..." _

Then darkness consummed her.

_

* * *

_**OK! How was it? **

**That's a pretty sad way to end...=(  
**

**Please read and review! **

**Smile**


	4. Staying were?

I do not own Naruto.

I own this story.

Please Enjoy.

* * *

"Sakura...Sakura."

"Mom?" Sakura opened her eyes. She was layer on her sofa with Ino and Iruka by her side.

"Oh, thank gawd!" Ino gave Sakura a big hug.

Sakura began to look around, "Where's my mom? I want to see her!" She demanded.

Ino and Iruka looked at her. "Sakura-" Iruka broke off and turned away.

Ino placed her hand on Sakuras face, "Honey...your mom is dead."

Sakura got a awful feeling inside her, 'That can't be true.' She thought.

"No, no your lying! I don't believe you! That was all a dream!...It had to be. She whispered.

Ino started to tear up and shook her head. "It wasn't a dream."

"So..my mom is really dead?" Sakura whimpered, and began to cry.

"No! No!" She breathed in, "She can't be dead!"

Ino started to cry even more. "I'm so sorry Sakura."

She gave her another hug.

"She can't leave me like this!...I need her!" Sakura sobbed.

Ino began to control herself, "I know honey," Ino sniffed. "I know."

"What am I...suppose to do without her?" Sakura began to hyperventilate.

"I can't breath...I can't breath." She gasped.

Iruka came to her, "Sakura...you need to, calm down."

But she just kept crying.

Ino pulled away from her, "Sakura," She sniffed. " sweetie, you need to breath." Ino said.

"I can't...I can't...my mom is gone...she gone!" Sakura cried.

Suddenly the door bell rang, Iruka left her side to open it.

"Where's Sakura? Is she alright?"

"No, shes far from it. Shes in the living room." Iruka said.

Naruto ran into the room, and embraced Sakura.

"I am so sorry. I came here as soon as I heard."

"Naruto,...she's gone." Sakura sobbed.

He held her tighter. "I know, I know." He whispered.

Sakura continued to cry.

She started to pull back from him after five minutes. He grabbed her chin up and looked her in the eyes, "Sakura, I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to help you."

Sakura sniffed, "Thank you Naruto."

He hugged her again. Then he released her. Sakura began to wipe her eyes and look around. "Where's Hinata?"

"I took her home." He smiled.

"Oh, I am so sorry Naruto, I ruined your date. I...I just can't believe-" Sakura started to cry again.

"No, no Sakura." Naruto hugged her again. "It's OK." He kissed her on her forhead.

Ino rubbed Sakuras shoulder.

"I just ruin everything! It was my fault my mother died." Sakura cried.

"No Sakura. It wasn''t you fault."Ino said.

"It was an accident." Iruka said.

Sakura just cried in Narutos arms.

Irukas radio went off, "Iruka...come in Iruka."

"Iruka here, what is the problem?"

Sakura pulled away from Naruto and looked at Iruka.

"We have a shoplifting in progress, close to you, do you think you can check it out?"

Iruka sighed, "Sakura, I have to leave now. Will you be alright here?"

Sakura nodded.

"OK. Come here." Iruka held out his arms. Sakura rushed into his embrace.

"I promise you everything will be OK." Iruka whispered then left.

A Couple hours went by. Sakura has calmed down.

"So, Sakura you are staying with me tonight, I will not let you sleep in your house alone." Ino Said.

"No, no Ino, your dad has work tomorrow. I don't want to keep him up with my crying."Sakura sighed.

Ino was quiet.

"Well then why don't you spend the night at my house?" Naruto said.

The two of them looked at Naruto.

"Are you sure Naruto? Hinata won't mind?" Sakura said.

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, I guess she'll be alright with it." Naruto pulled out his cell phone, "Let me call her." Naruto began to dial Hinatas number.

"Hey Sakura, lets go get your clothes ready." Ino grabbed her off the couch.

"What are you talking about? Hinata didn't say if it was OK or not." Ino lead Sakura up stairs and to her room.

"Sakura, me and you both know that she'll be alright with this, she is a sweet girl." Sakura nodded and got her clothes pack for a week.

Naruto hung up his phone and ran up the stairs to Sakuras room. "She said it was fine, at least for what I could hear. I guess she was in a tunnel or something, she kept on cutting off."

'She was stuttering you moron.' Ino thought, but kept to herself.

"So are you ready?" Naruto said. Sakura nodded and grabbed her suit case.

"Oh Sakura, I got that." Naruto Grabbed the suit case, "I'll put this in the car." Then he ran down the stairs.

Sakura and Ino walked out the room and turned the lights off. Then Sakura looked at the door to the left of her room, her moms room.

Sakuras eyes started to water, but she wiped them away, before Ino could see. She rested her head on Inos shoulder, Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura, as they walked down the stairs, side by side.

Ino and Sakura made sure that all the windows, doors were locked before they left the house.

Naruto was outside, waiting next to his car.

"Wow, Naruto nice ride." Ino said.

"Yeah, it was an early graduate present that I bought for myself." Naruto grinned. He had a red Lamborghini with black leather seats and a banging stereo system.

"How could you afford that Naruto?" Sakura said.

Naruto looked at Sakura, "A lot of hard work and a lot of jobs."

Sakura nodded, "I guess I have to get a job now."

Ino and Naruto looked at Sakura.

"No it's alright Sakura! I can support you with my jobs I do." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah I can help to." Ino chimed in.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks guys." Then Naruto opened the door and let Sakura in the car. Naruto got in the drivers seat, "Do you like speed Sakura?" She looked at Naruto, "I don't know, do you like to go fast?" Naruto nodded his head. Sakura chuckled. "Yay! I got you to laugh!" Naruto started the car up ,and the radio was blaring Into the Fire.

Ino just shook her head and smiled, walked to her car, a silver Sedan, and waved good buy. Ino was on her way home, and Sakura was on her way to Naruto's house...alone.

* * *

OK, I am very sorry it took so long for me to update! I had major family problems! But now that it is over I will try to update every week.

OOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo!

What will happen?

Please read and review!


End file.
